bus_routes_in_londonfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses route 267
London Buses route 267 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Hammersmith and Fulwell, it is operated by Abellio London The route is known to have the last new batch of a New Routemaster conversion. History Route 267 commenced operation on 9 May 1962 between Hammersmith The Grove and Hampton Court Palace Vrow Walk via Turnham Green - Chiswick - Brentford - Isleworth - Twickenham - Fulwell - Hampton Hill. The route was initially operated by London Transport from their Fulwell (FW) garage using AEC Routemasters. The route was introduced as a replacement for trolleybus route 667. In 1969, the Sunday terminus at Hammersmith was changed to the Met Station In 1970, the route was extended from Hampton Court Vrow Walk to Hampton Corner Station. In 1971, part of the allocation was transferred to Turnham Green (V) garage and the AEC Routemasters were replaced by Daimler Fleetlines. In June 1979, MCW Metrobuses were introduced. In December 1979, the route was converted to full MCW Metrobus operation. In 1982, the Turnham Green (V) allocation was transferred to Fulwell (FW) garage. In 1986, the Sunday Turnham Green (V) allocation was withdrawn. In 1988, the Sunday terminus at Hammersmith was changed from the Met Station to Butterwick. In 1989, the route was passed to London United but was still operated from Fulwell (FW) garage using MCW Metrobuses. In 1991, it was withdrawn between Fulwell and Hampton Court, this section was replaced by new route R68. In February 1992, the Sunday service was converted to midibus operation using Duple Dartline bodied Dennis Darts. On 9 May 1992, the routes was extended to Hampton Court Station during summer Sundays. In 2000, the Sunday service was converted back to double deck service using MCW Metrobuses. In February 2002, the route was converted to low floor operation using Alexander ALX400 bodied Dennis Tridents and Wright Eclipse Gemini bodied Volvo B7TLs. In 2003, the route was converted to full Alexander ALX400 bodied Dennis Trident operation. On 12 November 2005, the route was retained by London United with brand new Scania OmniDekkas introduced. On 16 February 2008, the route was extended to Hammersmith Bus Station. On 29 February 2008, brand new Scania OmniCitys were introduced. In October 2012, A summer Sunday extension to Hampton Court Palace was ceased. On 10 November 2012, the route was retained by London United. In February 2013, the route was converted to full Scania OmniDekka operation. In December 2013, the Alexander ALX400 bodied Dennis Tridents were reintroduced alongside the existing Scania OmniDekkas. In January 2014, the route was converted to full Scania OmniDekka operation. In November 2017, Wright bodied New Routemasters were introduced. In December 2017, the route was converted to a full Wright New Routemaster operation. On 9 November 2019,the route wass passed to Abellio London operating from their Fulwell (TF) garage using existing New Routemasters. The route was re-routed between South Road instead of Wellington Road in Fulwell at the same time. Current Route Route 267 operates via these primary locations: *Hammersmith Bus Station *Ravenscourt Park *Turnham Green *Gunnersbury *Kew Bridge *Brentford County Court *West Middlesex Hospital Twickenham Road *Twickenham *Fulwell Bus Garage External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) 267